The Seven And The Titan War
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: The Seven of the Great Prophecy (minus Percy and Annabeth, they are in Tartarus), plus Nico, Thalia, and Reyna are sent back in time to after Percy's first quest. Craziness is insure as past and present collide. I do not own Percy Jackson.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were relieved that they survived their first quest.

As the celebrations continued at Camp Half-Blood in honor of their safe return, something was happening somewhere else.

The future to be exact.

Before the Campers got up to go to the bonfire, a bright light shined throughout the Dining Pavilion.

Once the light died down, there stood four girls and four boys.

"What just happened?"

"What happened to the Argo 2?"

"Where are we?"

"Why am I not with the Hunters?"

Were some of the questions the eight strangers asked. Until one asked a question that shocked almost everyone in the pavilion.

"Where are Percy and Annabeth?" The girl who asked looked like a Hunter of Artemis. But, the crazy thing is she's supposed to be a tree.

"Thalia?" Luke whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

Electric blue eyes looked at Luke, before they widened in shock. "Luke." She whispered back, before narrowing her eyes and lunging towards Luke.

"Thalia!" Nico called out, trying to stop his cousin from killing the Son of Hermes.

It didn't work...

 **Prologue's done. I would appreciate on what you think of the idea. And, no, this is not about them reading the Percy Jackson books.**

 **Sorry for it being short, but the first chapter is where the fun** ** _really_** **begins.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	2. Thalia Kills LukeAlmost

Thalia Kills Luke...Almost

...okay, that was a little extreme. Thalia did not actually kill Luke, but she was very close to killing him.

Thalia continued to stalk towards Luke, until she got close. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to make him suffer, like she had. She really wanted to just break him.

But, once she stood in front of him, she paused. Luke blinked one time, and felt his breath leave him forcefully. Literally. It was quite shocking when it happened. Literally, again.

Gasps came from the group of future demigods, shocked that Thalia; Lieutenant of Artemis, Daughter of Zeus, and someone you don't want to mess with, was hugging. Not only hugging, but hugging a male.

Some jaws even dropped from the future demigods. Leo burst into flames, eyes wide. "Leo!" Piper exclaimed, backing away from the flaming Valdez.

Gasps, cries, and shrieks of shock and fear rang out through the dining pavilion.

Jason stepped up, metaphorically speaking that is, who would want to go towards a flaming Valdez when they're...well, flaming...? "Leo, put the fire out."

Reyna, being the diplomatic person she is, stepped forward (literally this time), to figure out what was going on. "Thalia, I thought you were a Hunter of Artemis? Who is that?" She frowned, trying not to presume anything just yet. It was getting hard not to.

Thalia steps away from Luke, sniffling slightly. "He was like a brother to me...I miss him..." She walked away from the dining pavilion, ignoring all the looks and words that were directed to her.

Jason moved to go with her, but a hand on his arm held him back. Looking back, desperation in his eyes, Jason looked confused. " _Why was Nico not letting me go...?_ " He thought.

"Don't. You weren't around when the Titan War happened." Jason opened his mouth, but Nico cut him off. "I mean you weren't here. In New York. I may have only came in at the end, but that doesn't mean I couldn't see what happened and how it affected everyone. Thalia and Annabeth took the worst of it."

Everyone blinked. "Wait, are you implying that you're from the future?" Annabeth, the young and only, asked. Well, more like stated.

The demigods of the future (minus Thalia who no one, not even the writer, knows exactly where) blinked.

"Has she always been like this?" Frank asked, staring straight at Annabeth.

Annabeth turned red from embarrassment and anger, while some other campers started snickering.

Piper's eyes widened. "What Frank meant was, you were always this smart since the beginning." Piper then continued, seeing Annabeth's questionable look. "We know you in the future. Most of us only met you recently, and you're sixteen. Only Nico and Thalia have known you longer." Piper finished explaining, letting everyone think about the new information.

"Wait, if you're from the future-"

"-then where is the older Annabeth? And-"

"-what about little Percy here? Where-"

"-where is he in the future?" The Stolls said, Travis started and Conner finished.

Hazel blinked. "Is that normal?" She asked, looking confused and flustered.

Leo laughed. "Don't worry, Haz. It's normal, you just haven't met the Stolls yet."

Hazel still looked uncomfortable, so Frank took her hand into his, calming her. She smiled in thanks at him.

Reyna smiled slightly, and turned away from the sight of the happy couple. "Nico," She addressed the Ambassador of Pluto. He looked at her. "You have been before, and-" She noticed the looks she was getting from some of the demigods from the future and past. "Well, you've known Percy and Annabeth longer than anyone here-"

"Reyna," Nico interrupted. "They haven't met me yet. If Thalia's still a tree, then it's before my time." He paused, looking around. "But, I've heard of the events that lead up to Thalia being free from her tree." He ignored all the different looks he was getting. "And, the fact that Luke is still here, I would say Percy, Annabeth, and Grover already went on their first quest. Right?" He asked, staring at Grover.

Grover blinked and bleated.

"Right." Annabeth agreed, staring at Nico, looking lost in thought.

Nico ignored her and looked back to Reyna. "I'm going to go find Thalia." He then left going the same way Thalia had.

While, everyone was blinking and looked confused, Chiron decided to step forward. "Do you know why you are here?" He asked Reyna, mostly.

She straightened slightly more. "No, but it must be important if we were sent into the past."

Chiron nodded as if he expected as much. "You have been referring to Percy and Annabeth like you know them." He received nods from the future demigods that were still present. "May I ask, where they are?"

The change was immediate for the five remaining demigods of the seven. They looked sad and guilty. The girls looked like they were going to start crying.

Reyna, along with the rest of the dining pavilion, was confused but had a feeling like something bad happened. "Where are they?" She asked the five, thinking they couldn't be dead. After what had happened with the two demigods in the past, they couldn't be dead.

Jason looked around and figured he would be the bringer of bad news. "They're not dead," Sighs of relief went around the pavilion, but Reyna held her breath, something else had happened. "But they're in Tartarus."

The air chilled and everyone shivered. Most had horror written over their faces.

Annabeth looked shocked. "What-how-what happened?" She gasped out.

The five shared a look. Before anyone could say or do something, a bright white light appeared in the pavilion, stopping everyone in their tracks.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	3. Who Is This Person?

Who Is This Person...?

 **I'm just going to keep this in third person point of view.**

Everyone present in the dining pavilion covered their eyes and looked away from the bright light. When it cleared, there sat a note innocently waiting on the ground in the middle of the pavilion.

Everyone didn't make a move towards it. Call it childish fear, but something as harmless as a piece of paper in the mythological world can very well be dangerous. Something so normal isn't always so normal in the world of demigods. Of course, nothing can never truly be easy for the heroes.

The small paper caused everyone in the pavilion to tense up and hesitate.

Leo laughed awkwardly to try and defuse the situation. He stepped forward looking brave and confident, only to turn around and ran behind Frank.

Poor Frank was then pushed toward the harmless-but-overly-exaggerated piece of paper by the Flaming Valdez himself with the exclamation of, "You're a son of the war god, Frank! Grow some backbone!"

Jason came to Frank's rescue, much to Frank's and Hazel's relief. "Leo," Jason started, causing the mentioned Valdez to halt in his hurry of pushing Frank. "Why are you making Frank do something that _you_ don't want to do?"

Leo had the decency to look a little sheepish about what he had been trying to do. Because really, Jason had guessed _exactly_ what Leo was attempting to do.

Once Leo stopped pushing Frank, Frank moved away and caused Leo to fall flat on his face. Cue laughter and jokes from the Hermes Cabin.

That was the scene that Reyna finally decided to pick up the paper at. She had to steel yourself, and the annoying Valdez didn't help matters when he yelled, "Reyna, you may be scary, but this is life and death! You're important!" He then squealed when Piper smacked his head. Ignoring the concern stares, the conversation between Leo and Piper, the campers uneasy murmuring, and most importantly Leo, she walked up the piece of paper. She picked it up, opened it, and stared.

"Reyna?" She broke out of her state to reinsure Jason that she was fine. He relaxed a little. "What does it say?"

She cleared her throat. "It says;

 _'We apologize for the inconvenience that you may feel from the situation, but we felt that somethings needed to be addressed. We were given permission from two very important primordial gods to assist you all with the knowledge to help both of your futures._

 _We truly are sorry for everything that all of you have had to go through throughout your lives. There are higher forces than us, we couldn't always make good._

 _For that, please accept our gift. If you do not wish to take it, you may leave and everything will go back to the way it was. It is your choice._

 _Do you wish to continue?_

 _Signed,_

 _The Fates'_

"That's all it says." Reyna finished.

Many blinked. They were so many questions that came up throughout the message. I mean, 'higher forces'? 'Two very important primordial gods'? 'We couldn't always do good'? What was going on?

Annabeth from the past, or present when you think about it, frowned. "Chiron," Everyone looked at her.

"Yes, Child?"

Annabeth looked uneasy. "You-you don't think-...well, I was wondering..." She finally sighed and sat up straight. "Do you know who The Fates were talking about when the note said, 'permission from two very important primordial gods'?" She asked.

Everyone stared at Chiron, who shuffled a little nervously.

"Yeah, Mini Annie's right," Annabeth glared at Leo, a few snickers could be heard. "Who are these 'very important primordial gods'? And why haven't we heard of them?"

No one could disagree with him, as they made noises of agreement.

"You really want to know so bad? All you have to do is ask." Everyone jumped and starting pointing their weapons at the unfamiliar voice that was heard. Leo went as far as holding out a taco in a threatening manner.

The unknown figure held up his hands in surrender. The figure was tall and wore a black cloak, actually he wore everything black - black shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, and even a black cloth covering one of his forearms.

All in all, the only thing that was heard was Leo's quiet exclaim of, "He's Batman!"

Everyone stared at Leo like he had grown another head, possibly filled with his insane thoughts. ADHD Leo plus another head equals insanity. It's elementary, well, according to Leo that is. And to everyone else (mostly), it didn't really make any sense.

To Leo? His satisfied smile said it all.

Going back to the cloaked figure, who was trying really hard _not_ to smile, much less laugh at loud, he cleared his throat instead. Figuring that would suffice in getting everyone's attention, he started with an introduction and why he was here.

"I am one of the 'two very important primordial gods,' according to The Fates that is. My name is Omega, and I'm here for your decision."

* * *

 **Sorry the wait, I got into a little bit of a writer's block/hating my books in general. I was going to make this longer, but didn't know how much longer it was going to take, so I stopped here.**

 **Another reason I stopped was because of the last paragraph, I want your thoughts on it. If the majority of you don't like it, I will rewrite this chapter into what I original wanted it to be, instead of how it came out.**

 **Sorry if you don't like it, I'm just glad I got to actually finish an update that I wasn't hating on too much.**

 **Thank you so much for the feedback and reading, it means a lot. :)**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: May 7, 2017.**


	4. The Sea of Monsters

The Sea of Monsters

"I am one of the 'two very important primordial gods,' according to The Fates that is. My name is Omega, and I'm here for your decision."

"Decision...?" Hazel asked a little uneasy. Frank gasped her hand softly, calming her down. She smiled at him in thanks.

Omega seemed to smile softly at Hazel. "You have a choice. You can either go back to your time or you can stay here and listen to the quests of Perseus Jackson."

Silence filled the pavilion at the primordial god's words.

Reyna stepped forward. "And why should we believe you? You may be working with Gaea. How do we know we can trust you?"

Many seemed to agree with statement as they nodded or verbally said their agreement.

Omega sifted a little uneasy.

"Man, you're trying to kill us?" Leo stated more than questioned.

"Valdez," Leo's eyes widened. Everyone from the future tensed. "If I was trying to kill you, I would have killed you already. I know that most times immortal beings lie and deceive demigods, but I promise you I am not deceiving you, I swear on the River Styx." Thunder boomed as a sign the oath was sealed.

Silence followed. The whole pavilion stilling, watching and waiting for the response of the future travelers (traveling futures?). The Five (because there isn't the full Seven of the Great Prophecy number two) turned to Reyna for her response.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked (demanded harshly), walking back into the pavilion with Nico in tow.

Omega looked like he straightened up. "My name is Omega, Miss Grace." He replied kindly, though sounded a little detached.

Thalia narrowed her eyes, glaring in a threatening manner. "How do you-"

Omega softened. "Don't worry, I may know your greatest fear, but I won't tell anyone. I swear on the River Styx." Thunder boomed.

Thalia was going to voice her thoughts, but Nico stopped her before anything was said. He stared hard at Omega. "Your name is Omega?" He asked slowly.

Omega smiled, sadness rolling off of him in waves. "It isn't the name I was born with." He cleared his throat, the sadness leaving the air. "Now, back to your decision?" He seemed to stare into Reyna's soul.

The five shared a look behind Reyna, she seemed to understand what they were thinking.

"Yes." Reyna answered.

"What?" Thalia and Nico asked.

Only it was too late, Omega had already sent them somewhere else.

* * *

Annabeth was really hoping that the future makes more sense when it will be her present, but then again, apparently her future self is in Tartarus with Percy Jackson, her best friend and slight crush. And she means slight, _slight_ crush.

But to hear she was in Tartarus with Percy and according to the letter and the new person, there are 'two very important primordial gods' and one is in the dining pavilion. What was going to happen? Was the 'two very important primordial gods' part true? Can they trust the new person? Wasn't there still a chance that the first group of demi-gods were lying about who they are?

But now? Things got complicated as there was darkness.

Nico swore as he muttered, "Shadow travel." Cursing as it was worse than when he traveled through the shadows.

One second complete darkness, the next a middle school gym?

Everyone looked around confused. Those who were seated in the pavilion still sat at the tables, and with a snap of Omega's fingers a table appeared for the eight time traveling half-bloods.

Reyna nodded in thanks as the rest of the eight travelers sat at the table, watching as the scene played out.

* * *

 _Camp Half-Blood is under attack when Thalia's tree, which guards the borders of the camp, is poisoned and slowly begins to die. In order to save the tree and the camp someone must recover the Golden Fleece, which is somewhere in the Sea of Monsters. At the same time, Percy finds out that Grover, who has left on a quest to find the missing god Pan, has been caught by the cyclops Polyphemus and that the Fleece is on Polyphemus' island. Together with Annabeth and his half-brother Tyson, a cyclops, Percy sets out to rescue Grover. Meanwhile, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, is sent on an official quest by Camp Half-Blood to retrieve the Fleece. The trip to the Sea of Monsters is long and hazardous and along the way the heroes encounter several dangers including Scylla and Charybdis, the sorceress Circe, the Sirens and their former friend Luke Castellan. Percy also learns about a prophecy from the Oracle about a child of one of the three most important gods (Zeus, Poseidon and Hades), which in all likelihood refers to Percy, playing a vital part in the success or failure of the resurrection of Kronos the Titan-King. The heroes eventually retrieve the Fleece and restore Thalia's tree but also unknowingly revive Thalia herself, daughter of Zeus, who had been turned into the tree by her father when she died._

* * *

With another snap of his fingers, Omega brought them back to the pavilion at Camp Half-Blood.

Poor twelve-year-old Percy was pale from the shock of everything that just happened. While the others were in shock (minus Omega and the two children of the Big Three who were knew of the story already), Thalia and Nico had what looked like a silent conversation.

Omega silently counted down until someone started-

"Luke betrayed us!"

-shouting.

The shout from the Ares Cabin started a murmur of voices, talking about Luke's betrayal.

Before anyone thought of hurting the Son of Hermes, Omega stood protectively in front of him. Staring down everyone, he looked around. "Do not, DO NOT harm Luke Castellan. He may have done some questionable things in the past six months or so, and what you just saw was next Summer. I know of the things he has done and what he will do. Just because you know the future doesn't mean you can or should act on it." There was something in his voice that told everyone not to argue and to listen to what he was saying.

A moment of silence happened-

"So...Percy was turned into a guinea pig."

Oh no, the Strolls are at it again.

* * *

~MsPenguingirl1234.

Published: July 20, 2017.


	5. The Titan's Curse

The Titan's Curse

Frank looked confused. "You were a tree?" He asked Thalia, she frowned slightly in reply.

Leo, not looking away from his hands, vocally responded. "Well, at least she wasn't turned into an lizard, or a guinea pig." The Strolls grinned, going back to the planning of a prank it seemed like with Leo.

The younger Strolls and Leo got together after their eyes met for a few seconds when Travis asked (more like stated with a mischievous grin). Many looked on in horror at the idea of another pranker helping the Stroll brothers.

"What are we witnessing?" Katie, a Daughter of Demeter, asked. Her face was pale with horror.

Omega smiled from his spot of leaning on a pillar of darkness behind where Luke was sitting. You know, just in case someone got the idea to attack Luke.

Omega looked amused under his cloaked face. "I've seen worse."

Chiron stepped (galloped?) forward. "Perhaps we should continue." He suggested, looking towards Omega, asking if there was another. What Chiron didn't know was there were five more quests for them to watch.

Omega nodded. "You may leave if you wish, Nico." The Son of Hades paled a little knowing what happens next, but stayed.

The Primordial nodded, snapped his fingers. The darkness swallowed them.

* * *

 _On a mission to rescue half-bloods Bianca and Nico di Angelo, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover are attacked by a manticore and rescued by the goddess Artemis and her Hunters. However, Annabeth falls off a cliff whilst trying to fight the manticore and is said to be captured. Later, Artemis is captured by Luke's army while on the hunt for the Ophiotaurus, a cow-serpent monster that was foretold to bring the downfall of Olympus when its entrails are sacrificed to a fire. Her lieutenant Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas, leads Bianca, Thalia and Grover on a quest to save her. Percy, who was not invited to join the party, follows them on behalf of Nico Di Angelo, promising that he will do his best to protect his sister, Bianca. The others eventually find Percy, and he joins their group. They become the prey of skeletons, who chase them across the country. Bianca is able to kill one, which leaves the others mystified. Bianca later dies as they make their way across a godly junkyard. They find Annabeth with Luke and Artemis, who is holding up the sky. Percy then takes it from Artemis and they trick Atlas into his original position under the sky. Thalia replaces Zoe, who dies, as Artemis' lieutenant. Thalia's induction as a lieutenant of Artemis ensures that she will become immortal, never aging to 16, thus escaping the Great Prophecy and leaving Percy to fulfill it. They return to camp and Percy informs Nico about Bianca's death during the journey. Nico blames Percy for failing to protect her and runs away, only after killing skeletons that invade the camp, so that Percy realizes that Hades is Nico's father._

* * *

The shadows faded, leaving many in the pavilion looking and feeling sad. Not only did Bianca die, but Zoe? And the fact that Nico looked so depressed at the moment made many look on in pity.

Nico, seeing the reactions, stood up and started to leave without a word. Percy looked sad, he was looking as depressed as Nico.

"I know how it feels to lose a sister." The sudden comment made Nico freeze.

Omega continued. "We were young." He smiled under the cloak. "She ended up dying in my arms. She made me promise to forget her."

"What happened?" Piper cursed her inner-Aphrodite when she kind of sensed the love he had for his sister.

Omega cleared his throat. "Things happened. I blamed myself for her death, but I also blamed her mother after awhile. The point is, I know how you feel Nico, and she died a hero. No one can take that away from her. She loved you more than you know."

Nico sniffed, a fear tears started to fall. He smiled in thanks and turned back around, sitting next to Hazel. She smiled and leaned on him slightly.

Many smiled at the scene.

"That was so dam beautiful."Groans were heard along with laughter. Omega smiled and laughed along with the others.

Well, they were laughing until Luke asked the question, "What happened to me?"

* * *

~MsPenguingirl1234.

Published: July 20, 2017.


	6. The Battle of the Labyrinth

The Battle of the Labyrinth

The atmosphere changed at Luke's question.

"How about Omega shows us and you can see for yourself." Thalia replied, sounding monotone but not bitter.

The mentioned Primordial nodded, snapping his fingers into the next the scene.

* * *

 _After being attacked by monsters, Percy returns to Camp Half-Blood and learns about the Labyrinth. Annabeth and Percy find an entrance into the Labyrinth in camp. Percy soon learns that Luke will use the entrance to lead his army through the Labyrinth straight into the heart of camp. Annabeth is chosen to lead a quest to prevent it, and chooses to bring Tyson, Percy, and Grover, even though it was traditional to bring only two companions on a quest, as explained by Chiron. While in the Labyrinth, Percy and Annabeth become separated from Grover and Tyson. They encounter Nico, who begins to forgive Percy. Percy and Annabeth arrive under Mount St. Helens. Percy accidentally causes St. Helens to erupt and washes ashore on Calypso's Island. He returns to Camp Half-Blood, rather than staying with her, stating that "she would always be his biggest 'what-if'". Then he and Annabeth recruit a mortal girl, Rachel Dare to be a guide in the Labyrinth, using her sight through the Mist, the magical veil that separates the mythological world from the mortal world, and her knowledge for the quest. Daedalus is shown to be alive and to have given Ariadne's string to Luke. They find Grover and Tyson and discover Pan, and Grover tells him that he must return to the world. But Pan says that he cannot come and before dying tells Grover to tell those who will listen that he has died. Grover does what he is told. Percy also finds Luke's body in Kronos' coffin. A final demigod joins the Titans' cause, and Kronos fully rises, using Luke's body. They flee to camp, trying to stop the invasion. Kronos' forces attack the camp, but they are defeated. The book ends with Daedalus sacrificing himself after the battle to destroy the Labyrinth, as it is tied to his life force, and Nico Di Angelo fully forgiving Percy and proposing a dangerous plan for defeating the Titans._

* * *

Silence.

"Nico, was the plan about-" Thalia asked.

"Yes, Thalia Grace, the plan was the one thing that balanced, and maybe tipped the scales, into Camp Half-Blood's favor." Omega answered.

Many looked confused. "What's going on?" Jason asked. Omega, Thalia, and Nico shared a look.

Omega nodded after a few moments of silence. "Next scene, the ending of the Titan War."

* * *

~MsPenguingirl1234.

Published: July 20, 2017.


	7. The Last Olympian

The Last Olympian

 _Percy Jackson learns that Kronos' forces are preparing to attack Olympus. Poseidon, Percy's father, decides that it is time for Percy to now fulfill the Great Prophecy. Seeking to defeat Kronos, like Achilles did, Percy bathes in the River Styx, making his body invulnerable except one small chosen part of his body (the small of his back). Kronos leads a siege of New York City and puts its citizens to sleep. Percy leads the campers, Hunters, nature spirits, and centaurs to protect Mount Olympus from Kronos and his forces. While they protect Olympus, the gods hold down the monster Typhon as he makes his way to New York. Kronos, possessing Luke's body, forces his way into Olympus and battles Percy in Olympus' throne room. Typhon reaches New York but is defeated after the arrival of Poseidon's forces, led by Tyson. Annabeth is able to make Luke come back to his senses, and Percy gives him Annabeth's knife. Luke stabs himself in his mortal spot (as he also was invulnerable from bathing in the River Styx) to destroy Kronos and save Mount Olympus, but Luke dies. The gods reward Percy and his friends, and offer him immortality. He rejects the offer, but instead requests the gods to claim all their children and to have cabins for all the gods, including the minor ones. Rachel Elizabeth Dare becomes the Oracle and recites the next Great Prophecy. The book finishes with Percy and Annabeth becoming a couple, and ominous clouds looming over Rachel's next Great Prophecy._

* * *

Silence. Tears. Shock. Horror.

Everyone just sat, trying to-

A sob broke out through the crowd. A few started to sob hard as the realization hit. So many dead, how was the next Great Prophecy going to go?

But-

"Wow, Percy is a bad-"

"Travis!"

"A-"

"Conner!"

"OW" Two identical shouts of pain were heard from all the way from Bunker 9, though no one except the futures know that.

The atmosphere became less tense. Laughter started as jokes began to be heard around the pavilion.

"PERCABETH HAPPENS!"

Silence.

Cheering started, chanting and talking (gossiping) became louder.

Young Percy leaned over to young Annabeth, ask something, she rolled her eyes and replied t him, causing him to blush. Though if you look closely, one could see the blush on Annabeth's face.

Omega frowned. This was why he didn't want something like this to happen, it was too soon from many of this it gave him a headache, and a heartache.

Even earlier, it was too hard for them now to know of what happened in the rest of the war. They were given the right amount of time (that's debatable) when the camp went through it as Percy turned sixteen. He really didn't want to deal with all of this.

"I died a hero." Luke said in shock. It was so sudden that the whole pavilion stopped at his words.

Omega's heart broke. He may have been hard on Son of Hermes at times, but he appreciated him for what he's done.

Thalia looked at Luke in pity. "Percy made sure that you were recognized."

Omega laughed a little. The bitter sound echoing, surprising himself and everyone else.

Thalia narrowed her eyes, glaring threatening. "What's so funny?"

Omega sighed. "Percy Jackson promised to not let the children of minor gods to be forgotten. In my time, he failed. He failed to uphold many of his promises." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter?" Hazel asked, looking concerned for Percy.

"Percy Jackson from where I come from isn't the same one you know." He sighed heavily. "How about we start the beginning of the next prophecy?"

Leo shrugged. "Doesn't it start a few months after the Titan War ends?"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

~MsPenguingirl1234.

Published: July 20, 2017.


	8. The Son of Neptune

The Son of Neptune

"How is there only going to be a few months until the next Great Prophecy?"

"Relax. The crew of the Argo II, and with the help of the-"

"Repair Boy?"

Leo mocked hurt. "Really, Beauty Queen? Am I just the repair boy to you?"

Piper shook her head, crossing her arms. She was used to his antics by now.

"Sorry about Leo. He can go a little overboard." Jason apologized with a pointed look at Leo.

Omega, with hidden amusement, spoke up. "Should we start?"

Everyone sat down, getting ready for the next quest.

* * *

 _The Son of Neptune opens with Percy Jackson being chased by two gorgons, Stheno and Euryale, who seek revenge for killing their sister Medusa (The Lightning Thief). Percy has lost all memory of his past. They reveal that they're working for Gaea. While making his escape, Percy runs into an old woman named June, who gives him a choice: do her a favor or live safely under the sea while everybody and everything is destroyed. He meets Hazel Levesque, a daughter of Pluto, and Frank Zhang, who is later revealed to be a son of Mars. Hazel and Frank are guarding Camp Jupiter, but let Percy in, as Hazel believes it could be a test from the gods. As the favor, Percy carries June across the Little Tiber, which is a powerful river. In the process, he loses his invincibility from the River Styx. When he reaches his destination, Percy saves Frank from the Gorgons by drowning them. Quickly after, June reveals herself to be the Roman goddess Juno (Hera). She brings a message of warning: "... Death must be unleashed if you are to stand any hope in the battle."._

 _Percy is taken into the camp after Juno introduces him to Camp Jupiter. Reyna seems to recognize him, but refuses to acknowledge him. It is revealed in "The Son of Neptune" that she and her sister lost their home during Percy's attack (in Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters). She sends Percy and Hazel to Octavian, the camp augur, to determine whether or not he's fit to join the legion. Along the way, Lares, the camp's ancestral spirits, call him Graceus, or "Greek," which worries Hazel. When they reach Jupiter's temple, Octavian is slicing teddy bears open and reading the stuffing. Octavian threatens Hazel by telling her that if she doesn't vote for him, he'll reveal her secret. He declares good omens, and Hazel and Percy go to the temples, where they meet Nico di Angelo, a main character from the Percy Jackson series. He knows Percy, but claims he does not recognize him. Meanwhile, Frank is organizing weaponry when a Lare appears and tells him he knows about his stick and his birth. Frank runs off to find Hazel and Percy. He takes Percy to the baths while Hazel and Nico talk. Hazel reveals that she's from the 1940s and has a blackout during which she relives scenes from her past and moves around in a spirit-like form. She realizes that she's late for the roll call, so she and Nico rush to line up. Percy is accepted into the Fifth Cohort, the least popular of all cohorts._

 _During war games, a Camp Jupiter activity, Percy impresses everyone with his battle skills and instincts, even though they are not Roman tactics and are more Greek-style. After the games, Octavian deliberately hurts Gwendolyn (Gwen), a centurion from the Fifth Cohort. She is severely injured and dies, only to come back to life a few moments later. Mars, the god of war, appears and informs the campers that "death has been chained" and claims Frank Zhang as his son. Mars insists that Percy and Frank must go on a quest to free Thanatos, the god of death. He has been captured in Alaska and is no longer able to keep mortals dead. Frank requests that Hazel accompany him on the quest, and they set off towards Alaska._

 _While traveling on their quest, Percy struggles to regain his memory. Time and time again, he recalls things but is never able to determine from where. His only clear memory is of a girl named Annabeth. Hazel reveals that she died long ago, but her half-brother Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, saved her from the Underworld. Frank tells the other two that he was given a piece of wood that is tied to his life. If the wood burns completely, he will die. After they experience many events and monsters (including basilisks, giants, and an unexpected meeting with the Amazons), they meet Reyna's sister, who helps them and gives Hazel a powerful horse named Arion, who only eats gold and is a son of Neptune. They finally arrive in Alaska, where they find Thanatos in chains, which can only be broken by the fire of life (referring to the piece of wood tied to Frank's life). Percy defends Frank while he melts Thanatos' chains with his burning stick, losing more and more of his life. Hazel attacks Alcyoneus, the giant born to oppose Pluto. Thanatos is eventually freed and with the help of Hazel's horse, Arion, and they drag the giant out of its land of Alaska to Canada where it is able to be killed._

 _Percy regains his memory as they race back to Camp Jupiter. Knowing that the camp is under attack, Percy takes charge and leads the Romans into battle with the help of some of his old friends from Camp Half-Blood and the Amazons. The morale of the Romans is recharged after they discover that Percy recovered the camp's lost standard, which had been missing for years. Percy challenges the giant, Polybotes (the giant born to oppose Neptune), to a duel and calls to Terminus, the Roman border god, to help him defeat the giant. Percy has been told that only when gods and demigods work together can the giants be defeated. He defeats Polybotes by using the head of Terminus' statue as a weapon. The camp names him a praetor, a leader of the Roman camp. The Greek demigods from Camp Half-Blood appear in the flying ship Argo II sailing towards the camp. The Romans argue over attacking the ship. As praetor, Percy orders them to hold their fire. If the Greeks attack, he would be to blame, but he is not worried. With his arms around Frank and Hazel, he approaches his "other family"._

* * *

The pavilion was silent.

"That. Was. So. BEAUTIFUL!" An Aphrodite girl shouted, referencing to how Percy didn't forget Annabeth.

Before anyone could say anything, the Aphrodite kids demanded for the quest to see Percabeth.

What they didn't know was that the next (and final) quest that will be shown will include Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus.

* * *

~MsPenguingirl1234.

Published: July 20, 2017.


	9. The Mark of Athena

The Mark of Athena

With great hesitation, Omega snapped his fingers again. Showing the quest that started to end his relationship with...

...Annabeth...

* * *

 _After sending Leo's video to Camp Jupiter, Argo II prepares to land on the Roman camp's border, but Terminus, the god of borders, stops them, for no weapons are allowed inside. It is then decided to let the ship stay in the air while Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and Jason meet the Roman campers. Percy Jackson, together with Hazel and Frank, welcomes the Greek demigods and Coach Hedge. They hold a reunion and, during the conversations, Ella, the harpy, speaks about a prophecy that refers to Annabeth's quest for the Mark of Athena. Piper uses her charmspeak in order to divert the topic, because Octavian, the Roman augur, gets suspicious. While Jason gives Piper a tour of the camp, Reyna talks to Annabeth alone._

 _During their conversation, the Argo II, which is controlled by Leo Valdez (who was possessed by Eidolons), fires at Camp Jupiter. The Romans defend their bases, and Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Percy rush inside the Argo II to stop Leo from firing on the camp. They start to leave the camp, while Hazel and Frank delay the Roman campers. The Argo II becomes damaged and, when Leo lands for repairs, they encounter Echo and Narcissus. They are told that they have to search for the Mark of Athena to bring the Romans and the Greeks together._

 _During their journey, they meet Phorcys and Keto. The seven quickly leave for Charleston. Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel go to Battery Park to find a mysterious ghost, which happens to be Aphrodite. Jason, Leo, and Frank go to a museum in Fort Sumter. Only the girls' story is told. Aphrodite tells them about their love lives and the other Olympians that are suffering from confusion about their Roman or Greek identities. After their talk, the angry Romans arrive, and war breaks out. Annabeth meets Reyna, who is in Fort Sumter to retrieve a map which will save her friends. Reyna begs Annabeth to come with her and die a painful death to save her camp, but Annabeth tells Reyna that she will only follow the mark._

 _The seven reach the ship and leave safely to go to Chiron's brothers, who live in the sea. During the ride, they are attacked by a shrimp monster. Leo, Frank, and Hazel go underwater and find icthyocentaurs, Chiron's brothers, who find the three's story interesting and speed their way to Rome. They meet Hercules near the pillars, at the entrance to Rome, and Piper and Jason get the second horn of Achelous, the bull-headed river god. Even though it was Hercules who ordered them to cut it off, Piper decides that Hercules does not deserve the horn and keeps it for herself. She brings forth a pile of food, and Hercules falls._

 _The seven cross the pillars and sail into Rome. Annabeth has to find the Athena Parthenos by following the Mark of Athena and battle its guardian Arachne. Percy, Jason, and Piper travel into an underground area and battle the twin giants, Otis and Ephialtes, the anti-Dionysus. Frank, Hazel, and Leo travel in search of Nico, and find Archimedes' scrolls on spheres. In the end, Annabeth outwits Arachne by tricking her into weaving her own trap. Percy and Jason battle the giants and, with very little (emphasis on "very little") help from Dionysus's Roman counterpart, Bacchus, they rescue Nico, and Bacchus defeats Otis and Ephialtes by throwing a pinecone into their eye._

 _Frank, Hazel, and Leo battle the Eidolons and rescue Archimedes' scrolls and one of his spheres. They meet, and Annabeth secures the Athena Parthenos. However, Arachne pulls Annabeth into Tartarus by some spider silk tied to Annabeth's ankle as the statue is lifted onto their ship. Percy grabs Annabeth's hand but is pulled in as well. After Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus, the remaining five prophecy demigods, Coach Hedge, and Nico conduct a meeting. Nico says Percy told him to lead the demigods to the Doors of Death, and he and Annabeth would meet them at the end of Tartarus on the Doors' other side. Nico and Hazel both say they are fairly sure Percy and Annabeth are not dead yet. The book closes with Leo telling Festus the Dragon figurehead to set sail so they can save their friends._

* * *

Everyone was shocked into silence. Tears. Horror. All the other things that were mentioned before. It all filled the pavilion.

It was all silent until-

"'Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!

Now we've got problems

And I don't think we can solve 'em

You made a really deep-" Omega quickly tried to grab something from his pocket. Bringing it out, revealed the item to be a phone. Many around the pavilion tensed.

"Don't worry, it was made by a few children of Hephaestus. completely monster-proof." Omega assured as he answered the phone.

"Hello." A pause. "What?" Another pause, and everyone stared in curiosity. "Yeah, I'm doing something that the Fates brought me in on." More pause. "Okay, I'll be there-"

Suddenly Omega was tackled by a wolf.

* * *

~MsPenguingirl1234.

Published: July 20, 2017.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

"HOLY-" Leo jumped back, screeching.

Everyone moved back, gasping. The futures took out their weapons, Thalia stepped forward with her silver bow in hand.

"Don't!" Omega called out, pushing the pure white wolf away. The wolf came back and licked the side of his face. "Alright. Alright, Kayla, down."

The wolf calmed, sitting down and wagging her tail.

Omega stood up, shaking himself off. "Was that necessary?" He asked.

"What just happened?" Frank asked, staring at the wolf. It seemed to grin at him, wink, then turn back to Omega.

"What? what do you want?" Omega asked.

The wolf growled, lunged at Omega, did something, and the last thing that was heard from the two was-

"Percy, let me lick you."

* * *

"That was..."

"Crazy?"

"Weird?"

"Unexpected?"

"Never want to do this again?"

"...yeah."

* * *

As the past try to wrap their minds around everything that happened- will happen in the Titan War, the future was trying to not think about two demi-gods that fell into Tartarus...

The ones of the future started to disappear, so they all said their goodbyes to the past.

And as the past and future bid their goodbyes, somewhere far, far away, someone smiled. Most don't know the someone...But they smiled, and that's all that matters.

THE END.

* * *

~MsPenguingirl1234.

Published: July 20, 2017.


End file.
